Chosen by Fate
}} Chosen by Fate is Chapter 25 (a.k.a "Endgame") of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, as well as Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. This chapter takes place in Dolhr Keep. Script See Main Article: Chosen by Fate/Script. Overview Story Summary Strategy Shops ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Notes *The Doors in this chapter will magically close themselves on certain turns. The player can bring door keys to solve this problem, and the player can also buy Door Keys from the shop surrounded by forts in the southeast corner of the map, which is some distance east from the corridor Marth, Gotoh/Nagi and their surrounding forces start in. *If Marth and a General are high enough levels, they can be warped right next to Medeus for a quick victory. A general such as Sedgar or Wolf will have lots of defense if they have been leveled, and can wipe out the enemy in front of Medeus in a matter of 1-2 turns. Once dead, Marth can be warped as well. Assuming he has enough speed & strength, Marth can then use Falchion to wipe out Medeus in a single battle, effectively completing the endgame in 2-3 turns. Doors *The north-western and north-eastern doors will close during the end of Turn 2 of the Enemy Phase. *The south-western door will close during the end of Turn 4 of the Enemy Phase. *The western door will close during the end of Turn 5 of the Enemy Phase. *The eastern door will close during the end of Turn 6 of the Enemy Phase. Tips To avoid the irritating obstacle of killing the enemies and the healers you can use two methods: *One being using the Ballisticians Jake and Beck to attack the Fortify staff healers. Specifically, if the Starsphere was not used to create Starlight, it can be given to a ballistician. This ballistician should then be placed behind a General or other high-defense unit in a doorway (such as the room on the lower left) so that the ballistician cannot be harmed. The General should not have any weapons equipped. With the Starsphere, the ballistician can defeat all of the enemy units that will build up around the General, but will not be able to harm him. *Or you can use the Geosphere here if not already used to damage every unit 3 times when traded to another moveable unit after use to cause a total of 39 damage to all the units killing the two Fortify staff healers, this may be risky however as you really have to use Fortify staves yourself to heal all your units between uses as there will most likely be one unit that will suffer a casualty and you will at least have one user as Gotoh join the fray with a Fortify staff in his inventory to heal your units if you did not visit chapter 24x. Using the Geosphere will damage all the enemy units to the point where all your units (if trained to around level 10 in their second class) can pick them off with one attack at a time and all your units should be fully healed or close if you used the Fortify staff and because the healers have been killed there is no way except moving onto forts the enemy units can heal themselves. The only unit unharmed by the Geosphere is Medeus because he is an Earth Dragon. (This was tested on Hard Mode merciless and it helps a lot) The second tip is ideal if you're doing Hard Mode as you can quickly move to Medeus before the reinforcements arrive through the forts and potentially kill one of your units. Enemy Reinforcements *A Bishop, Ballistician, Hero and Manakete will appear from the western and central stairs during Turns 3, 5, 7, 9, 14 and 19 of the Enemy Phase. *Two Dracoknights, a Paladin, Manakete and Hero will appear from the eastern stair and south-eastern Forts during Turns 4, 7, 10, 14 and 19 of the Enemy Phase. Trivia Gallery FE11 Chapter 25 Opening 1.png|Chapter 25 Opening, as seen in ''Shadow Dragon. FE11 Chapter 25 Opening 2.png|Chapter 25 Opening, as seen in Shadow Dragon. File:FE1 Chapter 25.png|Chosen by Fate as appeared in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Category:Shadow Dragon chapters